Love & Puzzles
by manabk
Summary: My first House story. House knows she loves Cuddy, but he doesn't know what to do. He thinks he doesn't need her, that she will be just a distraction. Most chapters will contain the text from 2 MS Word pages. Please R&R. Possible SPOILERS
1. Dream

Love & Puzzles

I woke up in my dark bedroom. No pain. Cuddy was beside me, sleeping. I watched for a few minutes. She would be up any moment now. That was her biological schedule. Soon, she slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at my sight.

'Mornin', beautiful' I said, smiling back.

'Good morning, employee. What a nice day to command you around.'

'You'd wish. You know you can't command me.'

'I wouldn't say so…' she said, her smile widening. 'Now bring me some coffee.'

'Yes, ma'am.' I said, while jumping out of bed and saluting her military-style. I couldn't hold the serious face for more than 10 seconds. A smile grew on my face. God, I loved his woman.

I made some coffee and told her to come to the table. She was wearing one of my shirts.

'You know, I need to wear that at work.' I said.

'I know… and I don't care. You've got more in your closet.' she replied.

I handed her a cup of coffee.

'You sure it isn't poisoned?' she asked, pretending to look carefully at the black liquid.

I put on a thinking face.

'Pretty sure. IF the terrorist didn't slip by Sleeping Beauty over there.' I pointed to our dog that was lying asleep on the floor.

We both smiled and closed in for a kiss. Our lips touched and…

*

I woke up in my dark bedroom. Goddamn dreams. I kept getting them. I didn't know why, because I was contempt at the moment. Except for the pain. I want it to stop, but it doesn't. I'd give everything I have to make it go away. I'd give everything I have, and borrow something of Wilson's to add to the pile to have her. I erased that thought from my mind. I couldn't afford any distraction. I had to solve the next puzzle; save the next patient. That was what kept me going. I couldn't afford failure. I opened my closet and threw the dirty clothes out of my way. The only thing I had was a golf outfit and a suit. So I went to work.

*

The bike was great this morning. It had rained the previous night, so the roads were wet. I took a longer, more abandoned road. I didn't need Cuddy. I had my piano, my guitars, my bike, and my diagnostics. I didn't need anything else. I was right.

*

I arrived at the hospital. I tried to avoid Cuddy, but there she was, right in front of me. I tried to turn around, but it was too late.

'Late, as usual. Hey, at least you're consis… What, in the name of God, are you wearing?' she said, seeing my golf outfit.

'You know I'm not religious.' I tried to get away, but she blocked me.

'Christ, I'm not in the mood…'

'Hey! What did I just say? Anyway, since you're so interested, I'll tell you. I drank too much and woke up dressed like this outside the Blue Heron bar in Rocky Hill. I didn't want to disappoint my dying patients and came right to the hospital.'

'Ha, ha. Get changed. You have a new case.' she finally let me go.

I stopped by Wilson's office.

'Good morning, my friend' I greeted him. He didn't say anything, but looked at me. He waited for my explanation.

'What? Oh, this.' I said, waving my hand in a way that said "it's no big deal". 'I was in the mood for a late night golf match. When I got out of the house, I realized it wasn't so "late night" as "early morning". I lost the track of time and came here directly, without changing.'

'Aha. Now, THAT makes sense.' Wilson said.

'Glad to help, as always.' I smiled.

'Good morning, House.' Wilson smiled, turning to his charts.

'Oh, I see. You have kittens and little 9 year old girls to save. I'll let you to it, then.' I said, limping out of his office.

When I got into the office, everyone stopped what they were doing and examined me. Even Foreman lifted his eyes from his magazine.

'Why's everybody staring at me this morning? Do I have something on my nose?'

'You're wearing a… golf outfit… And you have a golf club instead of your usual flaming cane' said Kutner.

'For some obscure reason that I'm sure you're gonna present to us', said Foreman, turning another page in his magazine.

I looked down, pretending to be surprised.

'Oh! How strange. Wonder what happened?'

'Can we get to our case? We have a dying woman…'

This time it was Taub, of course.

'Not yet. Let me think…'

'Dressing for the ladies, perhaps?' Thirteen asked.

'A-ha! Now I remember. Cuddy was at my house last night with a group of her evil and ugly friends from the local _secret_ witch club while I was sleeping. I woke up while they were trying to put some spell on me. In fact, if I think harder, they were just playing bingo. They left me barely alive. Either from a poison or from utter boredom. That's what happened. But don't tell Cuddy that I recognized her, or she will kill _all of us. Shh!_' I whispered the last part.

'Can we go on, please?'

Taub again.

'You don't know how to have fun. Is that why you have trouble with your wife?' I said.

'I'll say this over and over again: I'm not having trouble with my wife. NOW, can we go on?'

'No need to be aggressive. What do we have?'


	2. Fear

Love & Puzzles

Chapter 2

(Cuddy POV)

House kicked my office door open. He'd changed from his golf outfit into something more proper for a hospital. He threw a folder on my desk.

'What's that?' he asked.

I opened it and read it.

'I believe it's your case.' I replied.

'Buzz! Wrong. That's and idiot case. As in "any idiot could diagnose it". Which gave me something to think of. Why would you give me an idiot case? And I got down to two possible answers.'

'Which are??'

'One. You gave it to me because you knew I would come to your office, and you didn't want to tell me directly. Why for, I don't know yet. Guess I'll find out soon if its #1. Two. I was right all along.'

'About?'

'You've forgotten how to be a real doctor.'

'No, I haven't.' I went closer to him, suggesting that he was right with answer #1.

'So… Guess it was one?' House said, backing away. 'I might risk the life of everyone by saying this but… I know you're part of the local witch club!' he said, heading to the office door in a scared hurry.

'House, House, House.' I sighed. 'Grow up!' I shouted as he exited my office.

'I bet you say that to all the boys…' he turned around for a second, still walking.

He wasn't right. I didn't say that to all the boys. I cared for him. At first, I thought it was because he was so reckless, and my good nature was showing. But I never forgot that one night, years ago. I liked to think that he didn't forget it either, but who was I kidding? House isn't capable of having a stable, normal relationship. Anyway, I was his boss. We couldn't get involved.

*

(House POV)

Did she really mean it? No, it was another one of our jokes. We did that every morning. I was just imagining things. Or was I? Anyway, why would she give me an idiot case? It was sealed on my desk when I got it, so the Team didn't know what was in it. I headed to Wilson's office, but his door was locked, so I went on the balcony, making my way to his balcony door. I entered without knocking. Wilson was sleeping like a baby. Almost too cute to bother. Almost. I slammed something, but he didn't even move.

'Hi, House. Did you sleep well last night?' he said, eyes closed.

I didn't know what to say.

'As opposed to you, apparently.'

'What happened?'

'What do you mean?'

'You mostly come to my office to talk to me, ask for advice, complain about how stupid someone is, or just mock me and my work. Which one is it?'

'I don't mock you! You're my closest and dearest friend, silly.'

'I'm your only friend. Now spit it out.'

He was right.

'I… had a strange dream.' I said.

'No, darling, there's no Boogeyman. What was it about?'

'It was with Cuddy, ok??' I was getting angry at myself. This wasn't like me.

'What, another fantasy?' Wilson got up. He was getting interested.

'I'm not sure. I don't think so. It wasn't sexual or anything. I was just… Normal, modern-people kind of happy. If I think about it, I didn't belong in that dream. Goddamn it, I even had a dog. And my leg was normal. No pain.' I was getting angry again.

'Now what can this possibly mean? A new House? A happy, better House?'

'No!' I almost yelled. 'I'm not going to change. Never!' I stormed out of his office via the balcony. My mind was my most precious thing. What would happen to me if I'd lose it? I was almost scared. But there was no reason to be scared. _Be rational, damn it! That's what you're famous for. There's no rational way that I could lose my intelligence, except disease. But I'm healthy. _Or maybe this was the start of madness. I could almost picture myself in an asylum, treating the other crazy people there. Cameron visiting me. Foreman becoming the new Head of Diagnostics. I couldn't let that happen. It would ruin the hospital. I almost laughed at the picture: Cuddy scolding them for the small number of solved cases, closing the department. It would break Cuddy's heart. _Don't go there!_

I entered the office, where the team was waiting with a new case.

'Black female, 34, nun, was brought to the clinic by another nun. She's been having hallucinations, headaches, memory loses.' Thirteen started.

'Psychotic. Test her.' I said.

'But she doesn't have all the symptoms.' Taub replied.

'Does she doodle in her little Bible and leaves it anywhere she can?' I asked.

'No, but…'

'Does she put tomatoes in the corn basket?' I continued.

'We don't know.' Thirteen said. 'Why?'

'Disorganized thinking. A sign of psychosis.' Foreman told them.

'Good job everyone! Now go and test her.'

Suddenly, their pagers started going off.

'It's the nun.' Kutner said. 'She's having a seizure.'

'Go, then.' I rushed them.

They ran out of the office, leaving Forman behind.

'Aren't you going?' I asked, while pouring some coffee.

'They can handle it.'

'Good thinking.'

'Thanks.' he raised an eyebrow. 'Where is this going?'

'I was just about to say that I'm proud to have been an example for you…'

'We are not the same. We don't think the same. You're miserable, and I'm happy. I've got Remy, you're alone. See the difference?'

'I feel so offended. You're scared actually.'


	3. Black

Do you mind if I slowly make House and Cuddy realize that they love each other? :D

Love & Puzzles

Chapter 3

'Oh, am I? Of what?'

'Of becoming me, obviously. Isn't that your worst nightmare, honey?'

'Just because I don't want to become like you doesn't mean I'm scared.' Forman said, putting his magazine on the table. 'I'll go see if I can help.' he said, leaving the room.

'Coward!' I yelled after him.

I went to my office and started thinking. Taub was right, she doesn't have all the symptoms, but somehow, I know it's psychosis. Why? The answer was right there, in my mind, I just had to think. After half and hour, my show was on. I thought that it would relax my mind, but it didn't. How did I know? How??

(Wilson POV)

House was sitting in his chair. The music was turned down, which was unusual. He was playing with his dotted ball, throwing it against the wall. He was thinking.

'Hi.' I said, sitting on another chair.

'Hi.' he replied. I was worried. He wasn't his usual self. His usual jerk.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, why not?'

'Come on. You know what I mean.

'Do I?'

'What about Cuddy?' I asked.

His face changed its expression. He frowned, his eyes focusing on something. He looked upset, but there was a new light in his eyes. Like the thought of Cuddy did something to him.

'It was just a dream.' he was getting angry again.

'Still, you DO have something for Cuddy, don't you?'

'Yeah, I'm in love with her cleavage.'

'House. Be serious.'

'I… don't know. Get off my head. I have to think.'

'You Casanova…' I said, sarcastically.

House's eyes defocused. His face got tenser.

'Let me guess. I gave you the answer again.' I said with a sigh.

'That's it!' House said, getting up from his chair, almost falling. He rushed out of the office.

(House POV)

Now I knew the answer. I knew how I knew. That sounded strange. I went to the nun's room. She was talking to Thirteen. I entered.

'Was your mommy fat?'

'Who is this?' she asked Thirteen.

'I'm doctor House.'

'It's a bit hot in here.' the nun said.

'Lemme see your fingernails. Is your skin itchy?'

'Yeah, how did you know? Oh, where did I put my prayer book?'

'Give her some L-T4 and she'll be alright. If that doesn't work, add some L-T3 in the mix.' I said, putting her file down after I rechecked what I needed.

'Hypothyroidism?'

'Meet me with the rest of the Team in the office.' I said, leaving.

*

They entered slowly. But they were curious.

'Sit down. Let's talk. Tell me what disease she has.'

'Hypothyroidism.' Kutner said.

'C'mon, you know there's more than that. Memory loss. Halucinations. Go!'

No one answered.

'She had a family history of thyroid problems. We're in the USA. Does that ring any bells?'

'Hashimoto's thyroiditis.' Kutner answered.

'Good start. What else…'

'With Hashimoto's encephalopathy.' Foreman said.

'Good work people! With guys like you, she'll be out of here in no time!' I "congratulated" them.

'Thirteen. Did you do what I said?'

'No. I wanted an explanation first.' she replied.

'Taub. Go give her the meds. The rest of you are free for the rest of the day.'

'On what occasion?' Foreman asked.

'I guess I took to many Vicodin. Go! Before I change my mind.'

I took too little, actually. My leg hurt worse that usual. Wilson would like to check it out, but I never agreed. I was ok. I will be ok. But he was right. What about Cuddy? Wilson said once that she felt something for me too. But I know she thinks that I can't be in a serious relationship. I think I could. If it was with the right person. Anyway, I just solved a new puzzle. This was worth a celebration. So I took another Vicodin and went to Wilson's office. He was working on some papers.

'Are you busy after work?' I asked.

'Actually, I am.'

'With what?'

'I'm just busy. I have something to do. You don't have to know everything.'

'You well know I do. So tell me. What are you planning?'

'I won't tell you. But I promise, it's not a Resistance meeting with the hospital staff! Heil House!' he said, raising his hand in nazi-style.

'If you say so.' I said, getting up to leave. 'Oh, and I'm nothing close to Hitler.'

'Sure, House. Bye.'

I left the hospital, heading home. It was autumn, almost Halloween. I headed home, not paying that much attention to the road. I took the familiar turns, but something was wrong. My mind had drifted off, and I found myself in front of Cuddy's house. She looked out of the window and saw me. She looked puzzled. That's when I head a loud horn and everything went black.


	4. Love

Love & Puzzles

Chapter 4

(Cuddy POV)

I'd arrived home half an hour ago. There was some cold pizza that I didn't eat yesterday. This was such a quiet neighborhood. That's why I heard a motorcycle approaching and stopping. It sounded like House's. That's why I went to the window. It was him, but he looked disoriented. He saw me at the window. That's when it happened: a black van took the corner without looking and hit him. _Oh my God! House! _

I called an ambulance and rushed to him.

'House! House, wake up! House!' I screamed at a blood-soaked House. At a fellow worker. At a friend. I started doing CPR, while calling Wilson.

'Yeah, Wilson? Cuddy. House was hit by a car. I called an ambulance and I'm doing my best to help him. Come to the hospital. Bye. C'mon House, don't die on me!'

Then, the sound I was searching for all this time: an ambulance was coming.

'Take us to Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.' I told them.

I had to be strong. For House, if not for anyone else. They rushed him into the OR. I waited nervously on the hallway. Five minutes later, Wilson arrived.

'What happened?' he asked, worried.

'I don't know, he was in front of my house on his bike and… a van hit him.'

'What, just like that? Did it stop?'

'No, it just left. Barely even slowed down.' I told him.

'Bastards!' Wilson screamed.

'Shh! I think I hear something.'

It was the defibrillator going off.

'Oh, God. No! Let's go into the observation room.' I suggested.

The tears that I've been holding back for so long had to go somewhere. I tried to be strong, but every person has a limit. At the sight of House jumping up with every jolt of electricity, I was shaken too. Wilson exited the room, but I'm sure he'd touched his limit, too.

'Don't die.' I whispered calmly. As if he heard me, his vital signs stabilized. That's when I started crying.

'Wilson! He's OK.' I said.

(House POV – vision only)

There was a powerful light that woke me up. I was in a hospital bed. Cuddy was standing beside me. I was having a terrible headache.

'What happened?' I asked her.

'Hmm? Oh, hi. You died.'

'Bummer. It doesn't feel that bad.'

'You're in purgatory, it'll start being bad later.

'I'm an atheist. I'm supposed to be anywhere when dead, but not in purgatory, hell or heaven. Or in a frog's body. You get the idea. I want to speak to your supervisor. I was put in the wrong category.'

I limped out of the room, taking a look around.

'Aha! Told ya! Atheists go on the right. This is the "Obscure Beliefs" room' I said, getting back on the bed I woke up on.

'Don't worry, you're in the right place. You DO believe in something. In yourself. Your intelligence.'

'That's barely obscure.' I said.

'Don't die.' Cuddy whispered and pain appeared in my chest. Everything went black again.

(Cuddy POV)

He'd gotten through the surgery and he was in a hospital bed. I was sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up. Wilson came in with some coffee for both of us.

'Thanks.' I said.

'I'm going outside to get some fresh air, call me if something happens.' he said.

'Sure.'

He left the room. He looked crushed. I bet I looked the same. I almost fell asleep when House started opening his eyes. That woke me up.

'Hi.' he said.

'Hi.'

'What's going on?' he asked

'You were outside my house on your bike when a black van hit you. It didn't stop. I did CPR on you and I called an ambulance and Wilson. You almost died in surgery.'

'That's nothing. Wait till you hear what I did once in Chica…' he said, before he started coughing.

'Are you OK?' I asked.

'Yeah.'

'I'll call Wilson…' I started but he grabbed my hand.

'Wait. I think I just realized something.'

'What?'

'I love you.'

(House POV)

I was still sore everywhere, but I was very nervous. I just felt like I had to say it. I guess the vital signs monitor started beeping like crazy from my accelerated heart rate. But I wouldn't have heard it, anyway. I was focused on Cuddy. Her face lighted up and then a tear started going down her cheek. She stretched out and put something in my IV. I fell asleep a few seconds after.

(Cuddy POV)

It was just the meds talking. I knew it, I was a doctor. Then why was I happy? Surely, because he was alive. I wasn't so sure of that, though.

(Wilson POV)

Goddamn van. Almost killed him. My friend. House. A bright, bright mind. Sure, he was a jerk, but he was… House. I was pacing in front of the hospital, angry. Then I got a message from Cuddy.

"Stop making a moat in front of my hospital. House woke up. He was in pain so I gave him something to help him sleep. Please bring food."

-------------------------------

I listened to the reviews :D (thanks a _**LOT**_ for them btw). At first, Cuddy screamed in tears "Don't die, you bastard. I love you, idiot.", but i changed it to what is written above :).

I couldn't wait to post this, I would've waited another day, but I couldn't :D.


	5. Kiss

This is the part that (I hope) you've all been waiting for :D. Enjoy.

Love & Puzzles

Chapter 5

(House POV)

This time I woke up to see Wilson. He stood there, looking worried.

'Wilson… Why the hell do you look so worried?' I asked.

'House! Well, you've been hit by a van and almost died. That's nothing compared to the fact that you went to Cuddy's house.'

'Oh, don't start. You said it – I almost died. So let it go. My mind drifted off.'

'Sure. I get that. But why did it lead you to Cuddy?'

'How the hell should I know? Let. It. Go.' I told him, firmly.

'OK. Sorry.'

'Yeah, no problem. Did you get anything on the van?'

'No. It was black, and it was night, so Cuddy didn't see much. No license plate number.'

'Eh. No problem.'

'No problem? It almost killed you!' Wilson was getting angry.

'I wouldn't lose much. Depending on the place I go to, of course.'

Of course, that's changed.

'So, you wouldn't miss me?' he asked.

'It depends. If I'd have to dodge infernal flames and fanatical devils with pots full of boiling water, I probably wouldn't have time to miss you, but you'd understand.'

'Yeah. Right. You seem to be better now.'

'Oh, yeah. I think they put the airbags on the van on the wrong side. The impact probably killed the passengers.'

Wilson leaved.

(Wilson POV)

I was angry, pacing on the corridor.

'Reckless bastard.' I said, and Cuddy heard me.

'What? Did he do something?' she asked.

'No, it's not that, just that he doesn't care if he lives of dies…'

'You know House. Go home and rest. I'll take it from here.'

'You sure?' I asked.

'Of course I'm sure. Go.'

'See you later.'

'Bye.'

(Cuddy POV)

'Look who's better.' I said, walking into the room.

'You're a ray of sunshine yourself.'

'Ooh, you're so sweet. How old are you, again?'

'Twee. Do you 'ave candy? I like candy.' he replied.

'Here. It's called Vicodin, but you don't get any now.' I giggled.

House waved to me to go closer to him.

'I have a secret to tell you.' he whispered.

'House…' I started, but he kept waving, so I went closer, until his mouth was an inch away from my ear.

'I meant what I said yesterday.' he said, and he pulled me closer to him, kissing me.

(House POV)

She pushed back a little, with a hundredth of her strength, before she kissed me back. Her lips were soft, and warm. Her breath was sweat, and I could feel her heart beating out of control, just like mine. The kiss must've lasted for a few minutes, because I heard a nurse coming to check why my heart was beating so fast. I broke the kiss, and I left Cuddy with a shocked expression on her face. The nurse arrived, and Cuddy left in a hurry.

'I'm fine. I just need a few more cc's of morphine.' I told her, and she increased the drip's dosage. My leg pain was gone now, and I was feeling a bit drowsy, so I slept, knowing I needed it.

(Cuddy POV)

I was shocked, really. I didn't expect that. But I didn't try to end it. And I feel almost… relieved, like there was some kind of tension or something, a part inside of me waiting for this to happen. If there was one, it was satisfied now. I'd though that House couldn't be in a stable relationship, but maybe… I was wrong. Was I? Would House break my heart? Something gave me the feeling that he wouldn't. I was confused. I knew House good enough to know that he could be a BIG jerk sometimes, but he also had moments in which, if you knew him, you wouldn't recognize him. Like the one before. It wasn't like House sentimental. But then again, Wilson mentioned something about House being different in the past couple of days. I had to talk to him about this.

(House POV)

Cuddy broke the kiss early and violently.

'House! What do you think you're doing?'

'I thought that…' I started, but she didn't let me continue.

'You thought what? That I like you? Look at you. You're a miserable, self-caring jerk.'

'But…'

'No "but"-s. I don't care about you. You're House.'

'But I can change. For you. I love you.' I tried desperately, but there was no use.

'I don't love you, Greg. You have a week after you recover to clear out your office. I'll write you a letter of recommendation. For a fellow doctor. Goodbye.'

She stormed out of the room, leaving me in shock, with my heart rapidly pumping blood to my brain, so that it could process the information. I thought she had feelings for me too. But she… didn't. I love her. It wasn't fair, and it seemed like it was my fault. It was the first time in 30 years that a tear got out of it's place, sliding down on my cheek. But only one tear went loose.

'Dang. I lost my record.'

I jumped up on my bed. I was all sweaty. It'd been just a dream.

Cuddy entered the room.

'We have to talk.' she said.

--------------------------------

Sorry for the delay, I wasn't in the mood of writing in the past days.


	6. Promise

Again, sorry for the delay. Also, I'll be gone for 2-3 weeks, but I'll write something good in that time. I don't know if I'll be able to upload a new chapter before leaving.

Love & Puzzles

Chapter 6

(House POV)

'Hello to you, too.' I said. 'Talk.'

She looked unsure about what to say and she was obviously nervous.

'About… The kiss.' she started.

'Yes…'

'Are you serious? Or is this some kind of joke? Because, House, if you're joking, admit it now, not later. Because I don't know if I'd survive this kind of joke from you.'

'Sit down, I won't bite.' I said.

'Promise?' she smiled shyly.

'Promise.' I smiled back. She sat down, and I watched her.

'So. Is it a joke?'

'No. It's not a joke.'

'Do you want a mature, stable relationship? Are you even capable of having one?' she asked.

'With you, I promise I'll try my best.'

'OK, then. We can give it a shot.' she said, getting closer and kissing me lightly.

'Good. 'Cause I just had the craziest dream.'

(Wilson POV)

I was going to check on House, but I saw that there was someone already there, so I waited outside. The glass wasn't clear, so I didn't see very well, but I think it was Cuddy. I saw her getting closer and… kissing?? House. Then I heard House say "I love you". Something was wrong. Very wrong. Cuddy exited the room and I entered.

'Cuddy?' I asked House.

'What's with her?' he asked.

'You told Cuddy that you love her?' I was in shock.

'Calm down. Yes.'

'Poor woman. What is your evil plan, fowl beast?'

'What are you, Cuddy's knight in shining armor? No, that wouldn't be right, because I'm not a dragon… We have to find something else…'

'Seriously now. What are you up to?'

'Nothing.'

'Then what? Why did you say that to Cuddy.'

'Because… it's true?'

'How much Vicodin did you take?' I asked.

'None, stupid. I'm on morphine.'

'Don't tell me that you were serious.'

'I won't, if you don't want to. The weather has been cold, don't you think?'

'So you were.'

'Yes! Divine revelation? 'Cause I don't believe in that.'

I left and went searching for Cuddy.

(Cuddy POV)

I was happy. Like those people that live at the countryside. Their life is simple, and they're happy. Only now I was realizing how much I've longed for this moment, all these years. And he was serious now. I was in my office, with the curtains down. It was very dark, so I permitted myself a few tears of joy. Not to many, because Wilson soon opened the door and sat on the couch.

'I don't have an appointment.' he said, smiling.

'Eavesdropping?'

'Unintentional.'

'So did you hear…' I started.

'The word "love"? Yes.' he said. 'Do you think he's serious?'

'He told me that he is. Unless you know something that you're not sharing.'

'Me? No.'

'Good. Go home. It's late.'

'OK. See you tomorrow.'

'Bye.' I said, waiting until Wilson was gone and locking my office. I slipped into House's room and closed the blinds.

'Hey.' he said.

'Hey. Did a nurse check on you?' I asked.

'Yes, and I told her not to bother me until morning.' he smiled.

I threw my shoes and sat on the bed. He lifted a hand and stroke my face gently. He touched my nose, making me giggle, my lips, and stopped at the chin. He squeezed it, pulling me closer to him, and kissed me. His lips were cold, hard and greedy. We both enjoyed the moment.

(House POV)

The kiss went on and on. Cuddy climbed on the bed and fell asleep beside me. She was exhausted. I lifted her gently and put her on a chair.

One Month Later

(Wilson POV)

House was recovered, and, strangely enough, he and Cuddy were OK. They were still in love. They were happy. Huh. House, happy. Didn't think I'd live to see this. I was in his apartment, watching him limping about and packing his stuff.

'So, were are you going, again?' I asked.

'Bibione. Italy.' he replied, not bothering to look up.

'Seaside?'

'Yep. I heard Italian chicks are hot.'

I must've had a strange look on my face, because he immediately said that he was joking. Despite all his fears, he was still more than able to solve hard cases. He was still a jerk, yes, but he was happy.

He finished packing and he got into a cab.

'See you in a few weeks.' he said.

'Have fun.' I waved.

The cab started moving, getting House to Cuddy's. Strange, he never liked traveling. Still, Cuddy learned from him too, getting more reckless. They completed each other.

-------------------------------

PS: Every cliffhanger was completely intentional :)


	7. Goodbye

I'm sorry, but I think this story is pretty much complete. I don't have anything more to write about it. Thank you all for your great reviews and countless visits. Stay tuned! You never know when inspiration hits you :)

So this is my GOODBYE and my THANK YOU.

- manabk


End file.
